Many types of electrical and mechanical devices for cord retraction have been developed over the years. In addition to categorizing these devices as being either mechanical or electrical, they can be categorized in the following manner. One kind is independent of the appliance and has the cord permanently mounted on the device with the cord being attachable to the appliance. The other kind of device includes the retractable means as part of the electrical appliance.